Find you
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: For years the hid their feeling for on another .


**2002 - Peeta**

**Kindergarten**

Mrs June announced that we would have a new classmate joining us . I see a girl with dark with two braids in her hair in a red plaid dress walk in the class room .

" Everyone this is Katniss " Mrs June says . The girl, Katniss gives a shy smile . Mrs June ask Katniss to her everyone about her self. We find out she moved here, to Panama a small town in California from Chicago because her mom got a new job and her dad is going open a family owned hunting and outdoor store. And that she has a younger sister who is named Primrose.

" Katniss you can take a seat next to Peeta " Mrs June say pointing to were I'm sitting . She nods her head and comes to sit next me.

" My name is Peeta " I tell her .

" Katniss " she says back and smiles.

**2005 -Peeta**

**3rd Grade .**

Katniss and I became friends right away . We loved the same movies , the same shows , the same books . We even had the same favorite superhero . We became inseparable .

"You're so ugly Katniss " one of the girls in our class whose name is Gilmmer says. One of Glimmers friends tears Katniss's book out of her hand and throws across the room. That's when I head over.

"Leave her alone," I yell at them and walk over to Katniss and grab her hand then drag her away from them.

Katniss has tears in her eyes and she looks down . " Katniss don't listen to them , you are very beautiful " I tell her .I have loved her since I was in kindergarten .She has always been beautiful to me. But she'll never know because she will never have the same feelings for me .

**2008 - Katniss**

6th grade

Today is first day of middle school . I'm nervous but I have my best friend Peeta by my side . Peeta has been my best friend since kindergarten, when we moved on the other side of the country saying goodbye to my friends. When I met Peeta I was happy. he didn't make fun of me kindergarten when I had a batman lunch box and not a princess one . In 3rd grade I start to have a crush on him be cause he was the first one to tell other than my family that I was beautiful .

"Come on " he says and I hold his hand before we head into the school building . I hold his hand tight hoping that I'll never have to let go because I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me.

**2011 - Katniss**

**8th grade**

Peeta and I survived middle school . We stood up for one another against the bullies . We have always been there for each another . My crush for him has bloomed more than a cherry-blossom tree in spring . He has become more and more handsome every year . As for me, I had to get glass and special kind of braces to fix a overbite . Most girls have gotten their grown up bodies but me, I'm still like a twig . I know he'll notice a girl other but me,and I have to be ready for that day .

**2014 - Katniss**

**11th grade**

Today is the day of Junior Prom . Peeta is taking me as a friend . I know it's only because no-one asked me and he couldn't find anyone to take. If it was up to me I would rather go see a movie then go to this stupid dance but Peeta seemed excited about it. So I'm going for him. My mom puts the finishing touches to my hair .

" You look beautiful ," she tells me . I got to take my braces off a year ago and I start wearing contacts this year but I still don't think I'm beautiful . I know Peeta doesn't think so because he hasn't said anything since 3rd grade .

**Peeta**

I wait for Katniss at her front door . I just promised Mr Everdeen to keep her safe and to have her home by midnight. I wanted to ask her to the dance as a date but I was scared she would say no and I would lose my best friend . That's why asked her to go with me as a friend .

Then I see her she wearing a light green dress that stops at below her knees he hair is down and has curls in it . She has a small amount of make up on. Leave her to wear converse with a dress. I can't help but smile at that. After her mother takes a few pictures we head to the dance.

At the dance we mainly sit at a table and talk . I want to tell her what my feelings for are but I'm scared for what she would say.

**Katniss**

I knew this was going be awkward . We haven't moved from this table since we got here. I sigh then look around and see all the couples around us . I wish I had something like that with Peeta . I never told him anything since I started to have my crush .

" Katniss," I hear Peeta say, taking me out of my deep thought .

" Yeah?" I say

"Come on," he says holding his hand out."Lets dance," I feel my heart beating faster.

I nod and grab his hand holding it we get to dance floor the song changes to Find you by Zedd ( Feat: Matthew Koma and Miriam Bryant ).He grabs my hand and puts in his shoulder . He puts one of his hands on my waist and hold his my other hand tight.

We slow dance to song . We danced like this one time in the 8th grade at his brothers wedding.

It was fun the first time but right now it feels awkward .

**Peeta**

When we slowed dance at my brothers wedding I wish I told her my feelings for her but I couldn't . She was already mad that she had to wear high heels and a dress cause my sister-in-law asked her to be in the wedding with me. I wish I told her but right now , right here. I'm going tell her. I lean in and kiss her .

**Katniss**

I feel Peeta's lips on mine . I'm in shocked this can't be happen . He pulls away and looks into my eyes .

"Katniss I have liked you for a long time," he say . I stare at him, my heart beating faster than ever before .

The only thing I can do is kiss him again. " I have liked for you so long too," I whisper against his lips .

We hold each other knowing what we feel is true, that we love each other.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this story I may revisit this story soon . So keep a look out for it I have to give a big thanks to _atomicamie_ for betan this for me . You should go check out her stories .**

**xxx Candace **


End file.
